


Types of mermaids

by toddykun



Series: Sapphic September 2018 [4]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pirate, Cute Kids, F/F, Fluff, Kid Fic, Ok sorry i cheated hahaha, Platonic Relationships, Pre-Femslash, Sapphic September, Sapphic September 2018, little kids low key not understanding the world is kind of cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-06
Packaged: 2019-07-07 15:21:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15910956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toddykun/pseuds/toddykun
Summary: Her smile was blinding. Gosalyn almost gave herself a trophy for that feat.sapphic september 2018:4. (pirate!auor “look, i might be evil but even i have standards.”)





	Types of mermaids

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK. BADASS. LITTLE. GIRLS. BONDING!!!!!!!
> 
> hope you enjoy it!!!!

The days of a pirate’s life were always stormy and unpredictable, Captain Gosalyn thought.

Especially when you were completely alone in your ship in the middle of the ocean during a fierce rainstorm.

A roaring wave hit her ship and flooded the floor of her ship, she had to grab to the border with all her strength to prevent herself for falling off of her ship. The rain was raging, so strong that she couldn’t see any further than at her arm’s length. She couldn’t even see when her pirate flag flied away.

The rain was hammering, it felt like hail was falling off the sky. Another wave hit the ship, almost overthrowing it. And maybe her ship didn’t fell with that but it definitely started to wreck. The wood from the border and the floor started to crack and the towers started to fall into to the ocean. Captain Gosalyn gripped the border even harder, her nails digging into the hard wood, her teeth grinding together with the effort. She was not going to resist for long.

Her body flied this time off the border when the next wave came, her arms couldn’t resist the impact any longer and she screamed while she started to fall rapidly into the ocean. But even that wasn’t enough for her to drown. Captain Gosalyn was a stubborn one, after all.

She swan up with what was left of her strength. She almost got to the surface again when another wave hit her. This time successfully blacking her out.

She opened her eyes a moment later and there, in front of her, was a mermaid. Her pink tail’s scales were shining under the water and her eyes addressed her with curiosity. Gosalyn would have been more interested if she wasn’t dying right then and there. The mermaid smiled and Gosalyn felt like she was in a dream. Suddenly, she could breathe, her brain starting to work properly. She could address now how beautiful the mermaid was and how her teeth looked a little sharp. A sudden shudder ran through her body. The mermaid was no longer smiling happily, now it looked cruel.

Her teeth started to look even more sharp, and her tongue longer and thinner, her eyes were shot in blood and-.

“Uh, what about another type of mermaid?” Gosalyn said, a weird expression on her face. She kept holding the little pirate doll on her right hand.

Webby looked up, confused by the sudden interruption of the story. Her feet kept moving under the water by pure instinct. The toy boat with which they had been playing, until "Captain Gosalyn" fell into the water, lay face down far away from them in another side the pool, forgotten as it wasn’t relevant to the story any longer.

“Another type of mermaid?”

“Like, you know, the ones that are kind, beautiful and would let the pirate kiss them?”

“You think I should be that type of mermaid? Does it even exist? That sounds like a fiction. Mermaids are monster after all, not that a monster can’t be kind but mermaids are usually man-eating creatures. I mean-.”

“All information on mermaids is fiction, Webbs. They are fairytales. ”

“I would love to disagree, Gos. You see-“ Gosalyn interrupted her before she could run her mouth off, knowing the consequences of that particular action.

“Ok, ok. But, I mean, even if I can definitely see you as a man-eating, alluring and ridiculously strong mermaid that _maybe_ exist, I don’t to be eaten. Even if it just a story, I guess?”

“Oh!” Webby looked surprised, like the idea of being scare of being eaten alive by a mermaid was alien one. Gosalyn wouldn’t be surprised if that was the case. “So what should I do? Should I kiss you?” Webby didn’t realize what she said until the words were out of her mouth and she looked at Gosalyn blushing instantly.

Webby blushed, completely embarrassed of what she said.

“Well, I mean…” Gosalyn stopped in her tracks, she didn’t really know what she was going to mean.

“Uh, Gos, I’m sorry! It’s not like girls can kiss each other, that was terrible. I ruined the story, didn’t I? Oh God, _I ruined it!_ I’m _sooo_ sorry. Gos, I am so-.”

Gosalyn snorted, her cheeks were less red now thanks to Webby’s embarrassment distracting her from her own. “Don’t worry, dummy.” Gosalyn smiled at her, Webby looked less distressed then and smiled back. Her smile was blinding. Gosalyn almost gave herself a trophy for that feat. That made Gosalyn remember something. “But, about the “girls can’t kiss each other”, Dad says that-.”

“Girls, come here! Mrs. Bee did cookies!”

That was Launchpad. Both girls, excited for the prospect of getting cookies, got out of the pool without a second thought and ran to the house. Mrs. Beakley received them with a smile and a full plate of cookies. The girls beamed.

“Thanks, granny!”

“Thanks, Mrs. Beakley!”

Mrs. Beakley just smiled contently, stroking both their heads. She left them with the plate of cookies and they started to eat them happily.

“Hey, Gos. What were you going to say about your dad?”

Gosalyn shrugged while eating her cookie. “I don’t know. I forgot.”

She could say to her that girls could kiss another time. Now was time for cookies!

**Author's Note:**

> yeah that's what i mean when i said i cheated, it was just Gos and Webbs playing innocently with innocent statements and cookies!!!!!
> 
> see ya next time god im so lame lol
> 
> come bother me if u want to:  
> [my writing and art tumblr](http://toddy-does.tumblr.com/)  
> [my personal tumblr](http://toddy-kun.tumblr.com/)  
> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/toddywithcereal)


End file.
